Bon appétit!
by Nescuik
Summary: Caroline organise un dîner pour Klaus, mais celui ci n'a finalement plus envie d'y aller... Mais est-ce vraiment ce à quoi il s'attend ? (Du fluffy en masse, Rating M pour plus de sécurité, plusieurs couples, Klaroline, Delena, Stebekah, Kol/April, Bonnie/Jer et Matt/OC. Enjoy :))


**Je reviens avec un nouvel OS, plus long que les précédents qui mettra en scène plusieurs couples. Ceci peut être considéré comme la suite de « Doux réveil », ce n'est pas un All-Human. **

**Je ne suis pas du tout la trame de l'histoire présente dans la série et dans les livres je vous préviens tout de suite ! Cet OS à été écrit de façon à que chacun des personnages soient heureux. Je n'écris pas depuis assez longtemps pour vous présenter une histoire avec une aventure et une vraie trame dedans.**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, si elle ressemble à une autre ce n'est en aucun voulu. **

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

Klaus était sur le point de partir en claquant la porte juste pour ne plus entendre sa chère et chia... tendre amoureuse, qui criait depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il se massait les tempes en priant tous les dieux qu'il pouvait connaître pour que ça s'arrête enfin. Mais non, elle continuait à hurler. Tout ça parce qu'il avait dit qu'enfin de compte, il ne voulait pas aller au dîner qu'elle préparait depuis deux semaines. Il disait ça pour rire, mais Caroline l'avait pris au pied de la lettre et l'avait attrapé par le nœud de cravate en le secouant comme un prunier.

**« - Niklaus Mickaelson... Pourquoi je t'ai choisi toi, et pas un de tes frères qui aurait été reconnaissant ?! C'est bien toi qui m'a demandé de préparer ce repas dans le restaurant le plus prestigieux de la ville d'à côté, non ? Siffla Caroline en lui enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine pour le faire reculer.**

**- Oui ma chérie, je sais que c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé, mais tu sais je rigolais hein, c'était pas pour du vr... essayai de se défendre en vain Klaus.**

**- Depuis quand le grand hybride, le plus fort, le plus puissant, le plus bel hybride connaît le sens de l'humour ?**

**- Tu penses vraiment que je suis fort, puissant et beau, my love ? Répondit Klaus avec un petit sourire.**

**- NIKLAUS ! Tu te fous sincèrement de moi ! Eh bien tu vas rester ici tout seul, manger tout seul, boire tout seul, rire tout seul. Je peux te prêter mon miroir si tu veux, vous pourrez discuter entre abrutis finis, s'écria-t-elle en sortant du salon et en claquant la porte.**

**- Oups, soupira Klaus. »**

Depuis que Caroline et lui s'étaient mis ensemble lors du fameux matin où elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit, leur relation était... magique, mais explosive. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il aimait son foutu caractère, ses foutues gueulantes, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, ses yeux si expressifs, sa vitalité, sa moue boudeuse, joueuse, ou encore coquine. Leur relation pouvait changer du tout au tout en quelques secondes, et avec les sentiments décuplés du fait de leur condition, cela prenait souvent des proportions inimaginables, comme aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas comment rattraper le coup avec sa belle, et y réfléchissait lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

**« - Désolé, je ne souhaite rien acheter, merci, au revoir, dit Klaus en ouvrant et refermant la porte aussi sec.**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi, idiot de frère, siffla Bekah en rentrant de force.**

**- Je présume qu'elle t'a appelé, soupira Klaus dépité.**

**- Bien sûr qu'elle m'a appelé. Elle essaye de t'organiser un super dîner depuis deux semaines, elle s'en arrache presque les cheveux et nous aussi à force de l'entendre soupirer. Stephen l'a même enfermé dans sa chambre à la Pension l'autre jour.**

**- Mais je voulais juste rire, petite sœur... J'étais pas sérieux... Je te promet, rétorqua Klaus d'une petite voix.**

**- Toi, le grand Klaus a voulu... rire ?! Aux dépends de sa petite amie ?! S'exclama Rebbekah en riant vraiment.**

**- Elle m'a dit exactement la même chose, bougonna Klaus.**

**- Bon laisse, je vais aller la voir... Va acheter des fleurs au lieu de rester planter là comme un idiot. Je t'ai connu plus charmeur et plus attentif mon frère. »**

Alors que Klaus partait en courant au bourg du village, Bekah montait tranquillement les marches de la petite maison et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où l'on entendait des bruits de verre cassé. Wow... Une tornade était passée dans la chambre du couple ? Le lit était renversé sur le côté, les fringues de Klaus étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, sa lampe et son réveil avait été propulsé de l'autre côté.

**« - Euh... Care ? Dit doucement Bekah qui eu juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la trousse à maquillage qui lui arrivait dessus de la porte de la salle de bain. NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN BLONDASSE ?!**

**- TOI AUSSI T'ES BLONDE ALORS ME DIT PAS CA HEIN ! Cria Caroline à l'autre bout de la pièce.**

**- Tu vas te calmer, répondit Bekah en traversant la pièce pour la rejoindre, où elle trouva Caroline assise sur le rebord de la baignoire qui tapait du pied sur le sol où elle avait réussi à faire un trou. Care... Le carrelage... Arrête bordel !**

**- Ton frère m'énerve, ce n'est qu'un idiot de première, ingrat, qui pense que tout lui est dû et que je suis à son service, souffla Caroline pendant que la seule fille Mickaelson s'asseyait à ses côtés.**

**- Aussi bizarre, et surprenant que ça puisse paraître, je crois qu'il rigolait vraiment en plus, chuchota Bekah comme si c'était impossible, ni envisageable.**

**- En plus... je trouve plus son cadeau, se lamenta Caroline en retenant quelques larmes.**

**- Et c'est plus ça qui t'inquiète hein ma chérie ? Mais tu te souviens que ton cadeau c'est nous qui l'avons, tu nous l'as donné pour éviter ça justement, Stephen le garde toujours sur lui, sourit le jeune fille en prenant la main de son amie pour la réconforter.**

**- Oh Bekah, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi hein ?! Dit Caroline en se jetant dans ses bras.**

**- Allez souffle un bon coup ma belle, et attend qu'il revienne, il ne devrait plus tarder, je l'ai éloigné le temps qu'on puisse parler sans qu'il se doute de quelque chose, dit Bekah en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte pour rejoindre son homme à elle. »**

Caroline resta dans la salle de bain pour reprendre ses esprits, puis elle se leva et commença à ranger le bazar qu'elle avait mis sous la colère, lorsqu'une main couvrit doucement ses yeux. Elle frissonna comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait la présence de Klaus derrière elle. Elle se retourna et sourit en voyant un bouquet de fleur géant, puis la tête désolée de son amoureux apparaître derrière. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuses en haussant les épaules, sa façon de lui dire « Je suis désolé petit cœur, tu me pardonnes ». Elle lui enleva délicatement le bouquet des mains en lui disant qu'il était magnifique et elle passa ses mains autour de son cou tandis qu'il lui attrapait les hanches. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder droit dans les yeux avant que Klaus ne cède et se jette sur sa bouche. Caroline lâcha un petit gémissement et répondit tout de suite au baiser. Elle mordilla tout doucement la lèvre inférieure de Klaus pendant qu'il la hissait sur le lavabo. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Il laissait ses mains se balader dans le dos de sa belle, puis sur ses hanches, en remontant un peu son chemisier, alors qu'elle passait franchement les mains sous son débardeur. Il rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'elle fit cogner leurs bas-ventres respectifs. Caroline en profita pour attaquer son cou de légers bisous. Elle sortir légèrement ses canines et mordilla le cou de son amour, puis souffla sur sa blessure. L'effet fut immédiat, Klaus grogna et la souleva contre lui pour la plaquer contre un mur de la pièce. Elle resta accrochée à lui en riant doucement. Il lâcha un autre grognement plus sourd encore, elle aurait presque pu le sentir rouler dans sa poitrine. Il finit par déchirer son chemisier dont elle se débarrassa tout de suite et fit de même avec le débardeur de son homme. Elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse pendant qu'il embrassait son cou et la naissance de ses seins. Une autre friction entre leur bassin, amorcée par Caroline, fit que Klaus la reprit dans ses bras pour l'amener dans le lit. Il grogna et souffla en voyant ce que Caroline en avait fait. D'un côté il ne voulait pas lâcher Caroline, mais d'un autre il ne voulait pas continuer leur activité contre un mur qui ne tiendrait pas le choc. Caroline choisit pour lui en descendant de son perchoir et en remettant le lit à toute vitesse. Elle en profita pour enlever son pantalon et se glisser dans les draps où Klaus la suivit. Il continua de l'embrasser alors qu'elle ne devenait que gémissements et soupirs. Ils ne parlaient pas dans ces moments là, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils savaient l'un et l'autre ce que leur partenaire pensait, aimait et voulait. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux alors que Klaus faisait de Caroline sienne, une fois de plus. Quelques caresses, soupirs et gémissements plus tard, Klaus s'effondra dans le cou de Caroline alors que celle-ci essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans le cou de Klaus que celui-ci ne comprit pas.

**« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? Dit-il.**

**- Pousse... toi... articula-t-elle sous lui.**

**- Oups, répondit-il en riant et roulant sur le côté, tu es toujours aussi parfaite tu sais.**

**- Mais toi aussi, toi aussi, dit-elle en prenant place sur son torse alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Mais je t'en veux toujours, bouda-t-elle.**

**- C'est vrai ce mensonge sweetheart ? Murmura Klaus dans les cheveux de Caroline.**

**- Tu n'es qu'un idiot Mickaelson, tu le sais j'espère. J'suis raide dingue de toi et t'en profite. Non, tais-toi, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, plus que tu n'as jamais aimé aucune femme, même plus que Katherine. Tu le murmures la nuit parfois quand tu crois que je dors. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi tu sais, et ce repas n'est qu'une petite chose mais il m'a pris du temps pour l'organiser et tu peux me demander droit dans les yeux de l'annuler pour passer la soirée sous la couette. Tu es un idiot qui me prend pour une idiote parfois. Je t'aime Klaus, je t'aime plus que tout. Il y a quelques mois j'aspirais à devenir miss Mystic Falls pour être heureuse avec mes amies, vraiment heureuse. Puis vous avez tous débarqué dans nos vies, et toi le premier t'as tout foutu en l'air. Et pourtant je suis dans tes bras, et c'est ça qui me rend vraiment heureuse. Ça n'a ni queue, ni tête ce que je raconte, mais même si ce n'est qu'un petit dîner, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ferais ce que tu me dis juste parce que tu me le dis, comme tu ne ferais rien que tu n'as pas envie de faire même si je te le demandais, débita Caroline d'une voix dure.**

**- Oh petit cœur, sweetie... Je m'excuse vraiment de t'avoir demander ça, je.. j'avais pas conscience, dit Klaus en tournant la tête pour regarder par le fenêtre. »**

Caroline leva la tête et souffla sur sa joue pour qu'il la regarde, ce qu'il fit. Quand elle vit ses yeux, elle lui embrassa le menton et le cou, avant de se soulever et de l'embrasser doucement en essayant de transmettre tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il était très rare qu'elle fasse des déclarations telles que celle là. Mais elle en avait eu besoin sur le moment, pour qu'il comprenne. Le grand Klaus ne pouvait souffrir, mais elle avait très bien comprit que si. Son but n'avait pas été de le mettre mal à l'aise ou mal tout court et elle regrettait d'avoir dit ses mots avec un ton si froid.

A quelques kilomètres de là, se tenait un tout autre discours. Stephen et Damon se tenait devant la cheminée et semblait plutôt stressés. Ils regardaient de tous les côtés, comme en attendant quelque chose. Leurs petites amies respectives se tenaient à l'étage et tenait chacune dans leur main un petit objet.

**« - Comment on va faire, ils ne vont jamais accepter... se lamentait Elena.**

**- J'ai essayé le sexe avec Stephen ça n'a même pas marché, je ne suis pas sûre non plus que ça marche avec Damon, souffla Bekah.**

**- J'ai essayé aussi... foutus vampires. Caroline a demandé que tous les hommes soient avec des nœuds papillons, pour je ne sais quelle raison... Avec Klaus, Elijah et Kol ça va aller ils ont l'habitude, mais ces deux-ci quand ils se mettent en costume c'est avec une cravate c'est tout, pleurait presque la jeune Gilbert. Care va nous tuer, puis va les tuer et va se mettre à hurler comme une folle, dans n'importe quel ordre.**

**- Bon on essaye une dernière fois, et puis on appelle Elijah si ça ne marche toujours pas. Il est très diplomatique mon frère, et il pourrait leur promettre une vieille voiture à réparer... »**

Les deux jeunes filles se glissèrent sans bruit jusqu'à l'arrière du salon. Les deux vampires ne semblaient pas les avoir entendu, trop occupés à zieuter dans chaque recoin. A vitesse vampirique Elena et Bekah bondirent respectivement sur Damon et Stephen. Autant Bekah qui était plus forte que Stephen dû à son âge réussi à le bloquer dans un coin et lui attacher de force son nœud papillon, Elena s'était accrochée à l'arrière du pantalon de Damon et se faisait traîner dans la pièce. Puisque Stephen c'était fait attraper, il décida de ne pas être seul à subir cette épreuve et bloqua son frère. Damon grogna aussi fort qu'il pouvait lorsque Elena se glissa derrière lui et lui accrocha délicatement son nœud.

**« - Tu me le paieras, faux frère, cracha Damon en se servant un verre de bourbon.**

**- Je ne serais pas seul à faire le guignol avec cette chose, dit Stephen sur le même ton en se servant lui aussi un verre et regardant les jeunes femmes d'un œil noir.**

**- Allez les garçons, minauda Elena en s'approchant de Damon, les frères Mickaelson et Jérémy seront comme ça aussi, et je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas fait autant d'histoires que vous, argumenta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Damon qui gardait ses mains loin d'elle.**

**- J'approuve Elena, mes frères ont toujours eu cette habitude et je me souviens d'avoir vu Jer à une soirée quelconque avec un nœud pap' aussi, dit Rebekkah en entourant la taille de Stephen alors que celui ci boudait.**

**- Bonnie s'était arrachée les cheveux aussi, mais elle avait réussi à force de discussion à le lui faire mettre, Alaric et Jenna avaient participé aussi je crois, rit Elena en se rappelant les éclats de voix de cette journée.**

**- Vous aviez qu'à discuter avec nous au lieu de nous sauter dessus comme des furies, bande de folles furieuses, grogna Damon.**

**- Non mais tu te fous de nous Salvatore ?! S'écria Bekah, ça fait trois jours qu'on discute de ça avec vous et impossible de vous faire lâcher prise. Rappelle moi pourquoi toi et Stephen dormez dans les chambres du troisième au lieu de nos chambres habituelles ?!**

**- Vous utilisez des armes qui devraient être interdites, dit Damon alors que son frère hochait fortement la tête. »**

Bekah quitta la pièce en riant et Stephen la suivit. L'autre couple entendit des cris provenir de la cuisine, et à en croire les hurlements de la jeune fille elle venait de recevoir de l'eau sur le visage et les vêtements, mais ne pouvait se venger car Stephen avait déjà enfilé son costume. Petit fourbe. Après quelques éclats de voix, la cuisine redevint calme. Alors Elena se tourna vers Damon qui avait finit son verre et qui avait les mains cachées dans les poches de son costume. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et lui embrassa la mâchoire, puis la bouche, le menton, le cou et revint vers sa bouche. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et le colla contre elle, et il ne put s'empêcher de passes ses bras autour d'elle pour la plaquer contre son torse. Il ne pouvait jamais lui résister et elle le savait, vilaine femme. Il eu une tout autre idée de vengeance que son frère. Sa petite amie n'étant toujours pas habillée et portant simplement un jogging et un débardeur, il entreprit de glisser ses mains en dessous de son haut et pressait ses hanches. Elle commençait à gémir contre lui. Il partit donc à vitesse vampirique vers leur chambre et la posa délicatement sur le lit. Cela dura encore quelques minutes puis il s'arrêta d'un coup, se releva et partit vers la salle de bain. Il savait qu'il avait eu son petit effet sur elle, mais elle aussi avait eu son effet.

**« - SALVATORE ?! Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais, hurla Elena toujours essoufflée sur le lit, t'as quelque chose à finir.**

**- Désolé ma chérie, mais je suis habillé moi, et je présume que tu ne veux pas recommencer une bataille acharnée pour que j'enfile cette horreur une fois de plus ? Dit Damon avec un petit sourire.**

**- Je... Tu... Non mais... DAMON ! RAAAAAAH ! Cria Elena en le poussant de la salle de bain et en claquant la porte. »**

Fier de sa vengeance, basse certes mais nécessaire, Damon retourna dans le salon en entendant Elijah et Katherine se garer dans l'allée. Il accueillit Elijah d'une grande claque dans le dos comme à son habitude, alors que ce dernier ne souhaiterait qu'une simple poignée de main. Après avoir fait la bise à Katherine et lui demander de leurs nouvelles, il les invita dans le salon où il leur servit un verre. Quand Bekah vit son frère dans le salon elle lui sauta dessus, juste pour l'embêter. Tandis que celui ci la sermonnait sur son manque de tenue et saluait Stephen, les deux anciennes ennemies se serrèrent dans les bras en piaillant, tellement excitée par la soirée qui allait suivre. Elles coururent vers la chambre d'Elena d'où les hommes entendirent des hurlements suivis par des « T'es magnifiquuuuuuue ! », ils furent rassurés. Tous étaient suffisamment stressés par cette soirée de peur que quelque chose ne se déroule par bien et que Caroline se mette en colère, et surtout parce qu'ils l'attendaient depuis deux semaines. Les trois jeunes filles revenaient dans le salon lorsque Kol et April, sa petite amie, frappèrent à la porte. Lorsque Kol dépassa le vestibule, Elena se jeta dans ses bras en lui disant que Damon était méchant. Depuis la réconciliation avec la famille Mickaelson, Elena s'était rapprochée de Kol, sans rien d'ambiguë mais tous les deux avaient trouvé dans l'autre une épaule pour se reposer et une nouvelle famille. Kol fit les yeux noirs à Damon qui lui tira la langue, et ils finirent tous par rire alors que la petite Elena boudait. Puis vint Jérémy et Bonnie, qui venaient aussi avec Elina, la petite amie de Matt Donovan. Cette jeune fille était arrivée il y a un an, et s'était intégrée petit à petit au groupe, et était devenue une sorte de petite sœur pour Damon, qui menaçait chaque homme qui s'en approchait. Elle avait finit par sortir avec Matt. Ce dernier c'était fait engagé dans le restaurant qui accueillait la petite équipe pour la soirée. Les hommes étaient tous assortis et portaient tous leur nœud papillon, ce que n'avait pas manqué de souligner Rebbekah et Elena avant de raconter aux autres la mésaventure des frères Salvatore. Elena portait quand à elle une robe noir moulante en tissu, Rebekah avait opté pour une longue robe rouge, Bonnie pour une dorée et Elina pour une bleue nuit, qui descendait un peu en dessous du genoux. Elena reçu un message de Caroline qui leur demandait de se mettre en route pour le restaurant. Quand tout le monde fut répartit dans une voiture, ils purent partir. Pour revenir... Stephen avait oublié le cadeau sur la commode dans l'entrée. Bekah hurlait comme une folle alors que Damon et Kol devait se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber tellement ils riaient.

Ils finirent par arriver une petite demie heure plus tard. Ils entrèrent et purent s'installer. Tout le monde discutait de façon animée lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent. Tout le monde se taisait, et grâce à leur ouïe surnaturelles ils purent entendre une conversation de l'autre côté des portes :

**« - Mais Care... Tu vois bien que c'est fermé, les lumières sont éteintes et la pancarte est tourné, disait Klaus surprit.**

**- Mais non ! Ca ne peut pas être fermé, j'ai réservé pour ce soir, répondit Caroline à fond dans son rôle.**

**- Petit cœur je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'engueule une fois de plus, mais là, regarde, c'est vraiment fermé dit-il en appuyant sur la poignée. »**

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Klaus parfaitement surprit et une Caroline tout sourire. Les lumières s'allumèrent et toute la tablée se leva en lançant un magnifique** « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KLAUS ! »**. Klaus eu un hoquet de surprise et hésita entre faire demi-tour et partir en courant ou tous les étrangler un par un. Il sentit Caroline poser ses mains sur ses omoplates et le pousser en avant pour aller remercier ses invités. Il les serra tous dans ses bras un par un en les remerciant. Il essaya aussi de broyer les os de Damon qui avait osé lui demander l'âge exact qu'il avait. Rebekah lui fit un sourire d'excuses et dit que Caroline l'avait torturé toute une nuit pour avoir sa date de naissance exacte. Caroline fit aussi le tour de la table et poussait de petits cris avec ses amies, et récupéra le cadeau avec Stephen. Matt sortit en courant des cuisines pour venir souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Klaus et l'entraîner en cuisine pour savoir quel vin il voulait pour son dîner. Les conversations avaient repris et tournaient autour du pauvre Klaus tout surpris, mais manifestement très heureux bien qu'il pensait ne pas le montrer. Il avait un sourire si niais coller sur le visage qu'on pouvait croire que c'était un homme différent. Lorsqu'il revint des cuisines, les hommes l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur de l'établissement ! Les jeunes femmes entendirent un « OH YEEES ! », et se précipitèrent dehors. Là Caroline leur fit des yeux si noirs, que tout le monde se demanda si elle allait explosé ou pas. Les garçons avaient offert à Klaus un très vieux modèle de voiture à réparer et à bidouiller. Ce dernier si heureux les serra tous dans ses bras, il était méconnaissable. Lorsque Klaus voulut rentrer, il se fit retenir par Elena. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe en lui disant que c'était pour lui et Caroline, mais qu'il en serait sans doute heureux aussi. Il découvrit deux billets pour une destination de leur choix sans limite de prix, avec hôtel de luxe et tout ce qui s'en suivait.

**« - Merci belle Elena, lui dit-il un magnifique sourire plaquer sur le visage.**

**- De rien, Klaus. Toi et tes frères faîte partit de la famille maintenant, de ma famille, c'est normal, répondit-elle heureuse de lui avoir fait plaisir. »**

Alors à ce moment là Klaus décida de mettre sa retenue légendaire de côté pour la soirée, et serra Elena contre lui, ses mots lui allant droit au cœur. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le restaurant où une coupe de champagne avait été servie aux invités. Elena récupéra la sienne, avec Damon alors que Klaus se dirigeait vers Caroline pour la remercier. Elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose et sortit un écrin noir de sa pochette. Elle lui tendit le paquet sans un mot, avec son magnifique sourire. Klaus ouvrit alors la petit boîte et il y trouva tout d'abord deux bagues magnifiques avec un diamant noir incrusté. Il fit de grands yeux, et sourit. Il y a trouva aussi une magnifique gourmette en or, avec son nom incrusté en belles lettres calligraphiées et sa date de naissance.

**« - Si il y a deux bagues mon amour, commença Caroline, c'est parce que je veux que tout le monde, le monde entier soit au courant que nous sommes ensembles. Elles ont été ensorcelées par la même sorcière, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'oeil à Bonnie, elles protègent du soleil, et permettent de savoir où est l'autre porteur de la bague si jamais il y avait un problème, on sait comment ça se passe ici hein. Et si tu les acceptes, si tu acceptes que je porte la deuxième, alors... Alors je te promet que je resterai avec toi pour le reste de notre vie, que je t'aimerais chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque seconde...**

**- Bien sûr que je veux que tu portes la deuxième, bien sûr que j'accepte. Tu es la femme de ma vie, Caroline, je t'aimerais chaque seconde encore que tu me donnera, petit cœur, accepta Klaus fou de joie.**

**- Elijah... murmura Kol alors que les deux amoureux se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, aussi heureux, aussi... en vie.**

**- Je sais petit frère, mais je crois qu'il a trouvé son équilibre aujourd'hui, et que si nous le voulons vraiment très fort aussi, nous pourrons trouvé le même avec ces gens, répondit Elijah sur le même ton.**

**- Hey les deux frères, dirent Elena et Bonnie en arrivant derrière eux, on vous signale que vous faîtes partie de la famille au même titre que Klaus, et qu'on vous lâchera jamais hein, dit Bonnie en poussant gentiment Elijah qui lui sourit tendrement alors que Kol prenait la main d'Elena.**

**- Merci beaucoup, répondirent-ils plus que ravis.**

**- Et moi ? dit Katherine avec une petite voix.**

**- Eh bien toi, répondit Elena, toi t'es vraiment ma famille, alors j'suis obligée de t'accepter. Mais je suis plus qu'heureuse de le faire, grande, grande, grande, grande cousine, rit Elena.**

**- Hey je suis pas si vieille morveuse ! »**

Elles se chamaillèrent quelques minutes, mais entendant Klaus se racler la gorge et lever son verre elles se calmèrent.

**« - Caroline est la femme de ma vie, mais avec elle, j'ai appris à connaître des gens que j'ai voulu tuer. Avec elle, j'ai appris à gérer d'anciennes émotions. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai la famille de ma vie. Alors je vous dis à tous un grand merci, et surtout bravo de ne pas avoir gaffer en deux semaines, quand on en voit certains on se demande comment c'est possible, dit-il pour ne pas rougir plus encore, en regardant Damon et Kol.**

**- On a des bleus partout sur les tibias et côtes si tu veux savoir, soupirèrent les deux jeunes hommes. »**

Tout le monde leva son verre et trinqua à cette vie et cet équilibre qu'ils avaient trouvé chez les autres.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :) Notre petit Klaus change au fur et à mesure, et chacun à enfin trouver la vie qui lui convient et je trouve ça parfait ! **

**A bientôt :) (Et toujours, si vous trouvez des histoires sur n'importe quel site qui pourrait me plaire ou dans le même style que ce que j'écris n'hésitez pas à faire partager je vous en serais vraiment reconnaissante) **


End file.
